<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reason by gofordrakgo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135808">Reason</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofordrakgo/pseuds/gofordrakgo'>gofordrakgo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kim Possible (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:28:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gofordrakgo/pseuds/gofordrakgo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“ ‘You’re lucky I love you,” he added, pouting. ‘I love you too.’ He rolled his eyes, and despite trying to seem annoyed Shego couldn’t help but note how rapidly he was working to undo the buttons. ‘You love torturing me.’ ”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reason</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/split_n_splice/gifts">split_n_splice</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Drakken, sprawled naked atop their bed, wasn’t a particularly startling image but when he leaned back into the pillows and grinned up at her she couldn’t help but laugh. His grin only got wider as she locked the door behind and her and began making her way over to him. </p>
<p>“You’re naked,” she pointed out, trying her best to sound disgruntled. If anything she sounded bemused, she thought. Which she was.</p>
<p>Drakken nodded, moving his hands behind his head. “I am.”</p>
<p>Shego paused with one knee on the edge of the bed and shook her head. “Stop that.”</p>
<p>Finally, that smug smile faltered. “What?” he asked, propping himself up on an elbow. “Why?”</p>
<p>Deciding all at once that not answering would be more entertaining she crossed her arms, offering only, “Because!” as an explanation. </p>
<p>The smile faded the rest of the way off his face, but she’d know that mischievous glint in his eye anywhere. She was still taken aback by his distraught sounding, “Am I that hideous to you?”</p>
<p>Scoffing, she smacked his leg and moved the rest of the way to sit on the edge of the bed. “No.” With a roll of her eyes and a short-lived glare sent his way, she told him, “I like getting to take your clothes <em>off</em>, okay?”</p>
<p>“So, what you’re saying is…”</p>
<p>“That you’re not allowed to already be naked when I want to <em>make you</em> be naked,” she finished with a laugh. </p>
<p>With a more than slightly disgruntled groan, Drakken rolled off the bed. She crawled over to take his spot as she happily watched him rummage through his dresser. A smug smile of her own formed on her face as she pulled her own shirt over her head and pushed her pants off her legs, kicking them onto the ground.</p>
<p>“I hope you know,” he quipped as he pulled on a pair of jeans and slipped what he knew was her favorite button-up shirt over his shoulders, “that this is the <em>stupidest</em> reason I’ve ever put on a shirt.” His grumbles came to an immediate halt when he finally turned around and saw her waiting for him in nothing but her underwear. “And the sexiest,” he squeaked out. “Definitely the sexiest reason I’ve ever put on a shirt.”</p>
<p>He hurried to her and practically jumped onto the bed to straddle her waist before she could stop him. They were both laughing, even as his lips met hers in a greedy, lust-fueled kiss. </p>
<p>She gave a tug to the hem of his shirt, fiddling absentmindedly with one of his buttons until they finally pulled away from each other. Panting she managed a smirk and instructed, “Now, take it off.”</p>
<p>“She<em>go</em>,” Drakken immediately whined, his face falling into a pout. “That’s <em>your</em> job!”</p>
<p>She shook her head and pushed him back. “Nah, I don’t feel like it.”</p>
<p>“Nngh! But you just said–”</p>
<p>She buried her hand in his hair and tugged his head down so she could whisper, “Strip for me,” in his ear. He made a choked sort of sound as she nudged his head to the side and turned her attention to his neck, kissing across his jawline all the way down his collarbone. Before her eyes fluttered shut she saw his fingers curl into the silky red bedsheets and briefly wondered if he’d changed them in hopes of getting lucky.</p>
<p>His breathing was growing heavy in her ear, and she could feel his hips starting to shift as he grew more uncomfortable in the restraining jeans. She had to shove her hands underneath her to stop herself from pulling his clothes off of him herself. </p>
<p>“Strip for me,” she repeated, grinning up at the annoyed look on his face. </p>
<p>For a long moment, they just stared at each other, neither willing to give in first. And then, with a sigh, Drakken muttered, “Fine,” as his hands fluttered to the collar of his shirt and began undoing the top button. “You’re lucky I love you,” he added, pouting. </p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes, and despite trying to seem annoyed Shego couldn’t help but note how rapidly he was working to undo the buttons. “You love torturing me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” she mused, finally giving in just enough to push the shirt back off his shoulders herself. He grunted and yanked her into his arms to undo the snaps on her bra, kissing her neck almost violently as he did. “Yeah, I do.” </p>
<p>He shook his head as they finished pulling each other’s clothes off. “Remind me to just keep my shirt on next time.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” she laughed. </p>
<p>Any other complaints he might have had died with a grunt and a low groan as soon as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>